


Just This

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, fuckyeahurbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment in time, suspended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

**Author's Note:**

> [written in celebration of [fuckyeahurbine](http://fuckyeahurbine.tumblr.com)'s 100th follower. :D Bottom!Karl requested by sangueuk, Neutron creme joke by norfolkdumpling. ;)]

They fall into the apartment, removing clothes but content for the moment to have it only be because of a need to bask in the AC.

"Beer?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Chris hooks fingers around two and slings one at him. "You don't have to be polite anymore, you know."

Karl shrugs. "I yam what I yam."

Chris then slings an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in with a dramatic groan. "And you're a giant dork," he says against Karl's lips, beer breath and all.

"You gonna complain?"

Chris's tongue does that thing it does, only this time it's licking the corner of Karl's mouth, too. "Nope. Not gonna let you finish this beer, though." He plucks said beer from Karl's grip. Karl just watches, an eyebrow cocked as only he can do.

"Why not?"

"'Cause." He leans in, runs his hands swiftly down Karl's sides and under his untucked, half unbuttoned shirt. "I'm going strip you down and fuck your dorky brains out."

Karl bursts out laughing. "Always a charmer." But he's moving towards the bedroom before Chris can give a comeback. "Gotta pee first, though."

"Okay." Chris lazily strips out of his clothes, tossing them on the squashy chair he keeps by the window for smoking when it's too cold out. Or when he's feeling like a lazy motherfucker.

When Karl comes back in, unbuttoning his shirt, Chris is unabashedly naked but for a smile, a condom, and a tube of lube resting on his stomach.

So this time, when Karl bursts out laughing, he's admittedly a little put out. "What the fuck?"

Karl shakes his head, still smiling as he steps out of his jeans and boxers while shrugging off his shirt. "Well, I saw the tube, and was tempted to make a joke about new and different uses for Neutron Cream..."

Chris laughs hard and wide, then grabs at Karl. More specifically, at Karl's thighs, pulling and pulling until Karl falls around his hips, straddling him like he was made for it. Chris feels a little short of breath. He reaches one hand out but Karl's already there, already kissing him, so Chris's hands occupy themselves other ways instead.

Karl breaks away with a choked moan when Chris reaches two fingers. "God damn you," he says, then bites Chris's lip, and Chris grins. Bites back, at least a little, but he's kind of focused elsewhere.

"Mm-hmm," he says absently as he moves, stretches, enjoys. He's hard inside the condom, but he's not frantic. They have the night. They have a little longer.

"Chris," Karl stutters after three fingers, "time to make good on your word."

Chris kisses him, hard, trying not to smile his face off. "Yeah?"

Karl pulls back his head, his hands planted on both sides of Chris, just long enough to level a hell of a face at him, before his thighs tighten around Chris and suddenly they're flipped and Chris is pushing inside and-- "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Yeah, keep talking, pretty boy--"

Chris guffaws, and drops his head down beside Karl's neck, rolling his hips, trying to get used to it, trying to savor it and not knock himself off any ledges. "You're ridiculous."

Karl just grunts, grips Chris's back tight, and goes. Chris loses himself within minutes, loses track of time and space and whose sweat is whose. He tries not to kiss too hard. He probably fails, but Karl takes it, just takes it all like it's exactly where he wants to be at that moment, and it jolts down Chris's spine to his balls and he gets ahold of himself long enough to wrap a hand around Karl's dick.

"Yeah," Karl gasps into Chris's cheek, then it's white heat and pleasure rocketing and Chris can't think any more.

\---

When he comes back to it, he's flopped on his back, and he has the power of thought again. Sort of. Enough to strip off the condom and blurt out the first words that come to mind.

"You're like a vacation for my dick."

Karl guffaws, or something close to it, into the pillow, then reaches for Chris with one tan arm until they aren't so much as snuggling as much as interlocked in a different way than the fluid-exchanging version minutes previous -- There's knees over thighs and arms over elbows and it's all rather undignified but skin is touching and it's comfortable. Comforting. Chris turns his head and mumbles into Karl's hair. "Maybe for everything else, too."

"What was that?" Karl lifts his head up enough to ask.

Chris's answer is to roll onto him. They're disgusting, sweaty and come-y and Chris doesn't even give a fuck.

This, for at least a moment, is his.


End file.
